


Security Blanket

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's on high alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Happy birthday, [](http://zinfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**zinfic**](http://zinfic.livejournal.com/)! Here's a little Hawaiian moment in time for you. ♥  
>  2\. Thank you to [](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthelj**](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) for audiencing. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Steve woke up, instantly alert, senses reaching out to identify what had disturbed him.

“Stand down, soldier. ‘S only me.” Danny’s voice was rough with sleep. “‘M just going to take a leak. You can cancel DEFCON 1.”

Steve snorted and settled back into his pillow. “Navy, Danno. Sailor – not soldier.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny patted Steve on the hip and slid out of bed.

Steve grinned and rolled onto his side, dozing as the sounds of the ocean whispered through the open window. He woke again a few minutes later as the mattress dipped and Danny slipped back into bed, and he smiled as Danny wriggled over and pressed himself along the length of his back.

“What you smiling at?” Danny lips were warm against Steve’s shoulder.

“Snuggling,” Steve mumbled, on the edge of sleep again. “S’nice.”

Danny chuckled. “Goof.” He wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. “Go back to sleep.”

Steve did.

  
The end


End file.
